


Not Everything is As It Seems

by Willow_Angel



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Youtube RPF
Genre: College AU, Fluff, Haunted House, M/M, Suspense, Writer!Mark, creaky floors, creepy houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6347254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_Angel/pseuds/Willow_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. In which Mark is a simple college student looking for some story inspiration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Everything is As It Seems

**Author's Note:**

> #I'MBACKBOTCHES  
> Been a while, huh? How are you guys? :D
> 
> Anyways, I found this old piece lying around in my English folder for school and I decided I should probably post it at some point, because I kinda like this one XD We were writing suspense stories in English, and I tried, kaaayy... ._.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you like it! :D

Mark stopped the car in front of the log cabin in the woods, slightly nervous. He didn’t know why, as it was two o’clock in the afternoon and he wasn’t looking for trouble. He was just a simple college student looking for some story inspiration, and the lonely log cabin in the woods seemed like the perfect place.

He’d asked his friends Bob and Wade about it, and they’d never seen anyone drive in this direction, so it was ideal – secluded and abandoned, the perfect cliché for a horror story. But Mark had something different in mind. Still horror, but a little different.

He got out of the car and slowly made his way up the pathway to the front door, feeling the weight of his notebook in his pocket. He had his phone for a camera (he’d made sure to charge it so nothing horror-game-like happened) so he didn’t have to write down endless details – he didn’t have the time or patience for that.

He studied the exterior of the house. It was quite nice-looking, now that he thought about it. It was made entirely of wood, it seemed, like it was a shelter in a snowdrift. And it was _huge_. He guessed that it would seem even bigger on the inside. The plants were a mix of alive and dead, like the only watering they’d gotten was rain, and it wasn’t enough for some. All the curtains were drawn, too. That seemed strange to Mark.

 _Why is this perfectly nice house abandoned in the middle of nowhere?_ He couldn’t help thinking. It was a nice house, one that seemed like it deserved attention.

But he pulled himself out of his daze and realised that he had stopped right in front of the door. He took a deep breath and knocked. When he received no answer, he tried the handle. It was unlocked, and it creaked as he slowly pushed it open.

He was greeted with dust and he coughed, attempting to blow it away from his face. It was dark in the house, Mark realised. It was like nobody had lived there in a while – ages maybe.

He stepped in and took out his phone to use as a flashlight. It was also handy to be able to call the cops at any moment, just in case.

 _‘Cause that’s exactly what every video game and movie character_ doesn’t _do,_ Mark thought grimly. He decided that he’d been playing too much _Outlast_ recently.

He lowly moved the light around the room. There was quite a thick layer of dust on everything, and spider webs littered the corners of the roof. It seemed to have been empty for a few months, at the very least.

He took one step forward and the floorboards creaked, making him jump. This wasn’t at all like the tiled and carpeted floors of the college dorms.

Studying the room again he saw a door to his right, one in front of him, and a hallway to the left of said door. He walked as quietly as he could up to the corner and looked down the hall. It was long, dark, and completely silent. He felt his courage slipping.

“Don’t panic,” he told himself. “This isn’t a horror movie. This isn’t _Amnesia_. Calm down, it’s just a house. No worries.”

Suddenly an idea popped into his head, and he took this opportunity to pull his notebook and pen out of his pocket and start scribbling, writing down everything before he forgot. It was a habit he had gotten into a while back, even though he never got around to writing half of them. He leant back against the wall as he wrote, but he jumped forwards again as the wall seemed to shudder under his weight.

Confused, he pressed his hand against the wall and slowly leant on it, stepping backwards again when it croaked, and cursing under his breath when the floorboards joined in harmony. He’d probably woken up every haunted thing in this house by now.

He mentally told himself to stop playing horror games – they were getting into his head. But he couldn’t shake the feeling that he wasn’t entirely alone in this house.

A door creaked and his heart rate picked up. The creak echoed around the hallways, so Mark couldn’t really tell exactly where it was coming from.

Then the really cliché thing happened: his phone locked. _Shit_ , he thought miserably, but he couldn’t seem to tell his body to do the simple and familiar motion of switching it on again.

There was the quiet padding of footsteps, and Mark could even feel the vibrations in the floor.

Mark couldn’t help his quicker and shallower breathing now, he was starting to panic. He slowly turned around to check the doors behind and to the side of him, to make sure he could make a quick escape if he needed to.

A door creaked again, and he froze.

Suddenly there came a “Hey!” from the hallway, and a light switched on.

Mark jumped, his pen and notebook slipping from his hands. He spun around to see Sean McLoughlin standing in a doorway in the hall, the expression on his face clearly saying “WTF?”.

Holy _shit_. Did Sean live here? Sean, the elusive boy in his year that was never seen around the dorm rooms, who never gave a hint about where he lived. Nobody knew anything about his family or his background other than the fact that he was Irish – his accent told this story.

And _holy shit Mark was standing in his hallway what the f-_

“Mark?” Sean asked, his accent pronouncing Mark’s name slightly differently to everyone else. Mark immediately liked it. “Mark Fischbach?”

Mark nodded, unsure where this was going.

“What the flyin’ _fock_ are ye doin’ here, Mark?” Sean asked, and Mark could hear the faint trace of anger settling into his voice.

Mark scratched the back of his neck nervously. “I’m sorry, Sean, I-”

“Jack,” Sean interrupted. “Sean is what my parents call me. I prefer Jack.”

Mark nodded again. “Right, sorry,” he apologised.  “Well, I, uh…” he trailed off, unsure of how to say it. S- _Jack_ stood there, leaning against the doorframe patiently expectantly. Mark sighed. “Honestly,” he began, “I thought nobody lived here. I’ve never seen anyone come up here before, and when I drove past here last week I didn’t see any cars or anything, so I thought it was empty. I didn’t mean to trespass, I swear.”

Jack grinned and waved his hand dismissively. “Nah, I get it,” he said, his tone much more light. “The garage is out back, my dog’s at a friend’s, and I’ve been in Ireland for the past month, so the house has been empty for a while. My parents moved back to Ireland and my siblings moved out years ago.”

Mark felt his face heating up with embarrassment, and he bent down to pick up his pen to hide it. Not only had he walked into someone’s _house_ , but it was _Sean McLoughlin’s_ house, the boy he had always felt a strange attraction to, even though they didn’t cross paths very often. If he was being honest with himself, Mark thought Jack was _really_ cute, with his milky-white skin, a nice shade of light brown hair and ocean-blue eyes. Not to mention that his accent was to _die_ for. He was also very mysterious, and Mark had always liked mysterious characters.

“My flight got in this mornin’,” Jack went on. “I was jet lagged as all hell, so when I got home I just fell asleep, which I probably why I didn’t hear you drive in. Guess I forgot to lock the door behind me, too.” He shrugged.

Mark straightened up. “Oh,” he said. “I’m still sorry, though.”

He had just become distracted by the realisation that Jack was shirtless.

Jack grinned. “It’s fine,” he insisted. “Don’t worry about it. But while you’re here, want something to eat?”

Mark smiled, relieved. “Sure,” he said.

Jack’s eyes seemed to light up. “Cool!” he said. “Just gimme one sec.” He went back into the room he came out of, leaving Mark alone with his thoughts.

He leant back against the wall again, thankful that the initial awkwardness between he and Jack was gone, and he felt his heart rate finally slowing down. Jack seemed so much different in his own home than he did at school. He seemed a lot happier and light-hearted, and as much as Mark liked mysterious characters, he _definitely_ liked this side of Jack.

When he opened up his notebook to where he had been writing earlier, a slightly different story was planning itself in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated ^~^  
> I love you guys, and I love reading your comments :D So let me know what you think, kay? ^~^
> 
> Hit me up with ideas at willow-angel.tumblr.com ! :D


End file.
